


Copious amounts of Homework

by Laila_2802



Series: Tommy's (really not good) college life [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Streaming, author struggling in school, best friends who help each other, short and cute, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila_2802/pseuds/Laila_2802
Summary: Tommy has a hard time with homework but he gets help in form of his best friend.-----A "continuation" tothis ficbut can be read alone. The other fic just explains the family dynamics but it's not mandatory to read first. Just know that this is a Vent Fic and probably has no connection to the real world or the real people.
Series: Tommy's (really not good) college life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057793
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Copious amounts of Homework

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in class because I was frustrated with life.  
> Also I don't understand math so that lead to this.

More and more homework is pilling up on Tommy's to do list.  
And the longer he pushes them away the more it gets it's terrible. His grades aren't the worst and his missing homeworks and asignments won't beak his neck but the stress he's getting from it is enormus. 

In class he can't really concentrate and at home he plays games with Tubbo or streams.  
It's not going great but it's late in the year, almost Christmas and only a week left of school. Hopefully he will be able to relax and enjoy his time with his family. 

He shoots another frustrated glare at his papers, he knows how to do it, he knows but it's not easy to remember anything when he could do something he enjoys way more.  
Everytime he thinks that he hates himself a bit more, it's his own fault and he knows it, can't blame anyone else.

His attention is completely lost when he hears the notification noise of an incoming discord call, it's Tubbo.  
Tubbo somehow always knows when Tommy feels down and always calls at the right time.  
Tommy smiles as he picks up the call.  
"Hey, Tubbo. Can't do much right now have homework. Stupid if you ask me."  
He hears Tubbo laugh, "I know I know. I can help you so you're done faster and we can get to do fun stuff."

Tommy absolutely loves his best friend. Nothing is better than a best friend who's willing to help you with everything and Tommy hopes he's at least half as good a friend.

And with Tubbos help he gets all his homework done and still has a good time.  
He knows he will struggle a lot more in the future but he knows if Tubbo helps him, even if it's just being in call together to get his mind off of the bad thoughts he will able to do it somehow.


End file.
